


Turn it back

by queenvidalaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, but we'll see, hopefully, i wanted a world where Merope has a happier life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidalaaa/pseuds/queenvidalaaa
Summary: Merope had wished for something that she didn't truly understand.She regrets it now, and she will do anything to take it back- and make everything right again.She just hopes that it isn't too late to turn back.(It is.)





	Turn it back

**Author's Note:**

> "... like a beacon of light in the dark, dark place she lives in."

Merope Gaunt, the sole daughter of Marvolo Gaunt- direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, was trying not to cry.

Her state was very pitiful, she thinks. _‘I come from a very old, proud, and dark wizarding family. Direct descendant from a founder of Hogwarts himself and yet here I am, washing the dishes on an early autumn afternoon while sporting a very bruised neck and equally bruised arms.'_

Morfin, her brother, had demanded she make herself ‘ _useful_ ’ after he.... _disciplined_ her for... whatever she did before, perhaps.

(She doesn't really know the reason why her brother does that- _hurting_ her- but she doesn't really question it anymore.

 _‘Sometimes, I think he doesn't have to have a reason to hurt me, it seems that it is-_ always has been _\- simple for Morfin,’_ Merope thinks. ‘ _He wants to, and he could- so he did. He would, repeatedly_.’ She thought miserably, brokenly.

All she knows is that it hurts, _so_ **_much_** —-)

Merope’s breath hitched then— she knows that she couldn't prevent the tears that would soon inevitably come—-

She suddenly came out of her melancholy when she heard a distant, but very present sound of horse feet running in the Gaunt’s land.

She wiped her eyes then set aside the now clean antique plates, before she went to take a peek on the window closes to the noise which is becoming clearer though slower— it seems that the rider has slowed down his or her pace.

And there she saw him passing by their house.

Even from the inside, Merope could tell that the rider was in fact, a _he_ \- and is noticeably from a wealthy family, evident from the size and breed of his horse and to his clothes— all well matched and fitting to what seems to be the latest trend in the muggle world. He is seemingly headed to the beautiful manor on top of the hill.

‘ _Oh he must be the heir of the Riddles- the one who studied in a..._ university _?.... in muggle London.. as Morfin had said earlier today when he ranted that the town was 'irritatingly louder than usual- full of uncontained excitement over gossiping','_ Merope fingered the locket hanging on her neck then, as she remembered how Morfin proudly shared to her how he made sure to 'made sure _to make_ _those filthy muggles from town... frightened twice compared to usual when I_ terrorized _them for supplies.._ ’

She parted her lank hair that hides her dark emerald eyes which would have been beautiful if not for the right one seemingly not looking properly at where she want to. Merope squinted and pressed herself to the window to see the stranger more.

And she let out a shaky breath.

It is not every day that she saw such a beautiful creature, like a beacon of light in the dark, dark, place she lives in.

That was the first time she saw him: _Tom Riddle_ , as she would soon learn— son and heir of the wealthy Thomas and Mary Riddle.

The man, that unbeknownst to her yet, would change the course of her miserable life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was about to sleep one late night last week but an idea came over me- possibly because of all the tomione fics I've been reading lately- and since I couldn't sleep I tried to write that idea and after a few edits.. here it goes!
> 
> this work is heavily inspired by songs that I may add on the later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a review and/or recommendation whenever you want -for this work is still very much on progress.
> 
> Oh, and remember that Merope was a victim of the circumstances too.. so please sympathies with her— even a little. Some canon events won't occur here too, I promise.


End file.
